transformers_prime_2010fandomcom-20200214-history
Phase Shifter
The Phase Shifter is an Iacon relic that grants the user the ability to pass through solid objects. The Phase Shifter is the only known defense against the Apex Armor. History When Iacon was under attack Alpha Trion launched it to Earth where it ended up buried in the site that would become New York. Megatron was questioning Bumblebee and said, "You're not wearing Phase Displacement Armor..." when Bumblebee needed to get the cure formula. Bumblebee first used it when the Autobots recovered the relic in the subway. Smokescreen used it in order to remove the Apex Armor from Starscream. He lunged towards the Decepticon and was able to force him out. The armor was chosen to be cared for under Smokescreen's hands once the Autobots returned to their base. The Phase Shifter saved Smokescreen when Megatron used his Dark Star Saber to send him through a ruin. Smokescreen also protected Optimus Prime from a wave of the Dark Saber that tried to do him harm. Knock Out took it from Smokescreen to retrieve the last Omega Key from inside of him. After a short battle with Smokescreen, the Autobot took the Phase Shifter, along with the two Omega Keys that the Decepticons had, leaving him stuck in the wall. Smokescreen took the Phase Shifter and Spark Extractor to Cybertron in the Battle for the Omega Lock. He used the Phase Shifter to confuse Decepticons and jump in and out of scenery. He used it to jump through the floor and leaving the Decepticons to die by the Spark Extractor. When the Decepticons had taken the children, Smokescreen was forced to hand over his key and Phase Shifter for Jack's life. Smokescreen managed to retrieve the Phase Shifter when the Omega Lock was destroyed and later used it to help him take Optimus to a safer place before the Decepticons would check for any Autobot remains in the destroyed Autobot base. Using it he navigated Darkmount in his quest to find the Forge to restore Optimus. Smokescreen later used the Phase Shifter to go through Shockwave and steal the Predacon bone that he was carrying. However, Shockwave still had a grip on the bone and Smokescreen and Bumblebee struggled to pull it away, before the bone broke into pieces. In Evolution, Smokescreen trapped a Vehicon in rock before the Vehicon could shoot his comrades. It later saw action when Smokescreen phased in and out of the Nemesis to find the Star Saber for Optimus Prime. When he and Ultra Magnus fought two new Predacons, Smokescreen used the Phase Shifter to jump in and out of scenery to emerge from the battle without a scrath. Magnus however had no Phase Shifter and Smokescreen had to defend him without to get his heavily damaged comrade to safety. When Starscream, Knock Out and the Vehicons tried to take the warship they ambushed Smokescreen and put him in a wall. He was released when Knock Out switched sides and reclaimed his relic. Category:Relics